Change of Plans
Unfinished thread. Summary Full Text 'Satine Sadow: 'Though dissatisfied with being unable to kill the Lady, the King, and the lapdog, Satine was still oddly cheery among the bloody mayhem around her. With a cruel laugh as she stole away from the King and his dog, she pointed the weaponized end of her staff downwards, letting it slice through the legs of whoever had the misfortune of being too close. She had seen the Lady Grey run off with someone. It was time to put an end to her and whoever was protecting her. The more she killed and maimed, the more her spirits were buoyed, and she began to twirl and almost dance around the battlefield, men falling around her like drops of rain. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg was fighting off the other armies with Grey when he suddenly saw something approaching out of the corner of his eye. Shoving away a mannequin he looked over and saw a woman with a sharp looking staff disarming all those in her path. She was also dis-leging and just generally dismembering all in her way. “Who is this chick?” He asked Grey as he stabbed his sword through a mannequin. '''Grey Bergman: 'As she continued to fight another mannequin, Grey turned to look at who Greg was referring to and saw a woman approaching them. She hadn’t seen her before, but something inside Grey snapped. Memories flashed through her mind. The wire wrapped around her neck…her not being able to breathe…the words the woman spoke… “Die!” “You really think they can hear you?” “You’re going to die alone…” “Get ''away from her!”'' Her eyes widened. Her heart rate increased. She felt like she couldn’t breathe again. “It…It’s her,” she said. “The…the woman…who tried to kill me…It’s her!” 'Satine Sadow: 'Satine smiled sadistically as she continued to cutdown the Valhallan and Helheim soldiers. Her blood was singing in her ears, and her brain buzzed from the high of killing. Loki would be pleased. As she danced through the growing pile of bodies, she felt a growing sense of peace. This was what she lived for, and she laughed, completely oblivious of Grey and her companion. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eyes hardened hearing this. It took all his self control not charge after this woman and end her at this very second. But he knew they had bigger problems now. “We will deal with her later.” He said through clenched teeth. “Right now let’s focus on these guys and we’ll deal with her should she cause problems for us.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey could only nod as she continued to fight off the mannequins…or at least try to. It was kind of hard to do that when she knew her attempted murder was close-by. She unconsciously put her back up against Greg’s mostly to reassure herself that no one could sneak up on her. '''Satine Sadow: 'Unfortunately, killing mere soldiers could only prolong a high for so long. She needed a challenge. Sticking two fingers into her mouth, she whistled shrilly, a smile broadening on her lips. Moments later, a large grey-blue stormcutter came down from above, allowing her to use the hook on her staff to hang onto one of its spines. “Storm Chaser, up! Let’s see who we can find from above!” Satine cackled as the dragon took off, keeping her eyes fixed on the shrinking ground below. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey heard the flapping of wings right above her. She was confused as Shadow was right next to her. She looked up, and sure enough, she saw a stormcutter right above her. She didn’t recognize the dragon, but she recognized the rider. “No…no…please,” she said to herself. 'Satine Saadow: 'Hah! There she was! With a silent gesture, the stormcutter dove steeply, and Satine began to cackle. “Good to see you again, Lady Grey!” The sheer force of the dive pushed her hood back, revealing her manic green and black eyes. It was time to finish this. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg quickly pushed Grey to the ground to avoid the dragon then dove next to her. '''Grey Bergman: '“Greg…please…” she whispered burying herself under him. “Please…don’t leave me.” 'Satine Sadow: 'Satine unhooked from the dragon, neatly rolling on impact, about fifty yards away. Her little protector would *have* to go first. It would be a good way to scar the Lady. 'Greg Bergman: '“I won’t leave you, promise.” Greg whispered softly to Grey. “I just have to go deal with the mean lady, and I’ll be right back.” With that he stood, his face hardening. “You don’t have to do this.” He said as he slowly walked towards Satine. “You can leave now and I won’t try to find you. However if you continue I will not hold back.” He raised his sword at her. “This is your only warning.” 'Satine Sadow: 'Satine cackles. “Of course I don’t *have* to do it, I *want* to! The Lady is a weak being, and she is too valuable to Hel’s cause!” She twirls her staff into a ready stance, sending the dragon back to the skies. “It’s time for you to see what an agent of Loki is capable of!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey glared at Satine from where she knelt on the ground behind Greg. “I am NOT weak!” she cried out. '''Greg Ericson: '“Easy Grey.” Greg called to his sister, not looking at her. “She’s just trying to rile you up.” He then lowered his head and chuckled. “Oh I know what an Agent of Loki can do.” He looked up at Satine. “I know because I was one.” He said as he charged, sword pointed at her. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine smiles sadistically and nimbly sidesteps his charge, swinging her staff as to take out one of his knees. “You? And agent of Loki? I doubt that! You cannot switch sides, you fool!” Satine’s blade passed through Greg’s knee only to discover that it was an illusion. She was suddenly knocked back as the real Greg’s elbow connected with her jaw, sending her back a few steps. Greg smirked. “You wanna bet?” '''Greg Ericson: 'Damn him. Another magic-user. She grunted in pain, shaking her head in an attempt to recover. “You know, you won’t be the first person with magic I’ve killed today… just the more entertaining! Far more of a challenge than that portal girl…” She swung the staff, the blades aiming for his belly. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared in absolute shock as she watched Greg use his illusions. “Greg…how did you…?” she asked. That was when she realized something. This woman had gone after Akkey…Haddock’s adopted daughter…? Her eyes widened. She knew she wasn’t dead, but…still… King Haddock was NOT going to like this…at all. If this woman knew that Akkey was alive… No, she had to play along… “Wait…Akkey? Y-You…n-no…no…you….you MONSTER! How dare you kill the King’s adopted daughter!” '''Greg Bergman: '''Greg knocked away the staff, his eyes burning with anger. “You killed Akkey?” He asked, anger evident in his voice. “She was my friend, and if you think I’m going to let that pass, then you are DEAD WRONG!” He yelled as he tapped into his fire magic setting his blade alight. The fire was large and uncontrolled, fueled by his anger. But he paid that no mind as he brought the sword down on her. Interested only in causing her pain. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine drops to the ground and rolls, fluidly retrieving her staff. “I ran her through! I saw it in her eyes!” She cackles almost uncontrollably, doubling over in a feint, then driving the butt of the staff into the angered man’s shoulder. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg stumbled back a bit in pain and then just looks at Satin. “Really?” He asked in disbelief. “Your this amazing Agent of Loki and the best you can manage is a measly little bump to my shoulder? Pathetic.” Suddenly a circle of 10 Gregs appeared around her all exact copies of the original. “Think you can find the real one?” They all asked in unison. '''Grey Bergman: '“Nice, bud…” Grey said watching clearly impressed. She stood up and crossed her arms. “What’s the matter, crazy lady? Can’t accept a challenge?” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine smiles, spinning the staff in a wide circle, slicing through the fake Gregs. “I never claimed to be anything special, boy—just a killer.” She stops suddenly, moving so fast that the dagger in her scabbard is already in the air before she stops, flying straight for Grey’s heart. '''Greg Bergman: '''Suddenly a wall of fire appeared in front of Satine. “Haha. Nah you’re leaving her out of this.” He said with a smile which instantly dropped with his next sentence. “I will not allow you to touch my sister, EVER again.” With that he began to bring the wall of fire closer and closer to Satine. '''Grey Bergman: '“Thanks, baby brother!” she said relieved. “Just goes to show you that you can’t mess with family!” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine smiles sadistically. “You want to play with fire? Fine.” She whistles shrilly, and the stormcutter returns. “It’s time to play, Storm Chaser!”, she gestures to the Lady, and the stormcutter lets out a burst of fire. Satine laughs and swings her steel staff through the fire, trying to graze the tip across his clothes. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg hopped back and then created a box of fire to surround Grey,preventing the other fire from reaching her. However doing so took all his concentration. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey screamed as she instinctively put up her arms to protect herself. Unfortunately, once Storm Chaser’s fire made contact with the fire guarding her, a small flame made contact with a small spot her skin on her right arm causing her to let out another scream. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine laughs at the sound of the scream, then crashes the butt of her staff into Greg’s head while he’s distracted. “Keep going, Storm Chaser! The Lady Grey is within reach!” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg grit his teeth as Satine bashed her staff against his head. However he focused on the fire box. He just needed to wait for the right time and he could win. He just needed to endure. '''Grey Bergman: '“GREG!” Grey shouted trying her hardest to cover herself. “HELP ME! PLEASE!” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine bashes Greg’s skull over and over, aiming to knock him out. The Lady’s screams fueled her strength and her high, causing her frighteningly sadistic smile to broaden. “You can’t protect her forever!” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg closed his eye’s attempting to block out the pain, but with each strike it kept getting harder and harder. Eventually Satine pulling back with her staff lined up perfectly with her dragon taking a second for it’s next shot. At that moment he opened his eyes and suddenly the entire area was covered in an illusion of a massive black blob, only seen by Satine and her Stormcutter. Greg swept Satine’s legs out from under her as she made her next swing down, using her momentum to fling her into the dirt. He then used the hilt of his sword and banged her on the back of the head with it, attempting to knock her out. He quickly dispersed the fire and grabbed Grey’s hand and ran. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey had closed her eyes tightly awaiting the painful death that was about to greet her. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her and pull her. She looked behind her only to see the woman on the ground as she was being pulled away by her baby brother Greg. She didn’t dare to say a word as they ran for it. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine barely had time to gesture upwards before the world went black. She could only hope that Storm Chaser had seen the gesture and taken off. It was entirely possible that she could be killed or captured now, and the last thing she wanted was her dragon getting hurt. She could feel the smooth steel of her staff slipping from her fingers, and then there was nothing. '''Greg Ericson: '''After Greg had made sure Grey was safe he quickly went back to where he left Satine, bringing with him some rope. Once there he pulled out his sword and made his way to her weapon. Once he secured it he went over to the girl and began binding her hands and feet. '''Satine Sadow: 'The staff would be the least of his worries… as a trained assassin, there would be more weapons sewn into her vest, her bracers, her boots, her bandolier… She began to stir slightly, groaning. Blood leaked from the eye with the black iris as her lids began to flutter. 'Greg Ericson: '“Look who decided to wake up.” Greg said as he finished tying the knots on both sets of rope. “Bit of a trouble maker aren’t you? Well hopefully you won’t be a problem much longer.” He said as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and began walking towards the dungeon. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine blinked a few times, partially to clear the blood from her eye, and partially to assess the situation. She had been caught, maybe—that would explain the ropes and her missing staff. Damn it all. She began to thrash, trying to knock herself off his shoulder. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg began to lose balance as Satine struggled to get free. “Woah. Take it easy would ya?” He said once his balance was regained. “It could be a lot worse you know. I could kill you, and then where would you be? Dead, and I assume that it wouldn’t be enjoyable.”'Satine Sadow: 'She mutters angrily, “E'eryone seems to think I’m afraid of dying…” She resumes her struggling, her eyes darting back and forth, looking for her staff, blood still leaking from her eye. Damn it… That hit to the head must have disrupted something. '''Greg Ericson: '“Well even if you don’t fear death,” Greg said as they continued. “You must at least prefer to be alive I assume most do. However if you prefer I would gladly send you to Loki’s soul bank.”'Satine Sadow: '''Satine falls silent, shutting her eyes. Aggressive banter during a fight was one thing, speaking to people in any other instance was uncomfortable. Plus, falling silent was likely to make him feel like he had the upper hand. He may have her staff, but she was still carrying more weapons than most people would. There were throwing knives sheathed around her calf inside her boots. One half of a long, curved dagger rested in the scabbard on her hip. Her bracers normally held blades as long as her forearm, but the were somewhere on the field. Her bandolier was loaded with smoke and flash devices. But these were out of reach, and therefore not useful. But… The boy had forgotten about the bracers. They extended over the first two fingers into sharp metal claws, which she was now utilizing to saw through the ropes on her wrists. She had other targets to attend to, and she needed to stop the bleeding in her eye. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg felt uneasy as she fell silent though it was swept away when the dungeon came into view. “Hopefully after all this is done you’ll go your way, I’ll go mine and we’ll never have to see each other again.” '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine smiles menacingly as the ropes fall to pieces. She crashes the back of her fist into Greg’s face, then rolls off his shoulder, grabbing the dagger in the scabbard and slicing through her bonds. She sweeps her foot around, intending to take his legs out. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg was knocked onto the ground with and “Oof.” He quickly got back onto his feet and got in to a fighting stance when he noticed something. “Hey, are you alright? Your eye’s bleeding.” '''Satine Sadow: '''Ignoring his query, Satine quickly executes a front kick, side kick combination, aiming for the space directly beneath his nose. If anything, it would drive him away from her staff, which rested on the ground nearby. Blood flew threw the air as she moved, and she could taste the metallic fluid on her lips. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg dodged out of the way, rolling to the right. He quickly stood and said. “No really, that doesn’t look right. You need to get it at least bandaged up or something.“ '''Satine Sadow: '''She quickly somersalts to her staff, grabbing it quickly and rolling to her feet. She lets out a shrill whistle, which is soon followed by pounding wingbeats. It was time to disappear for a bit. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed as he looked through some of the small packs he had on him. Eventually he found what he was looking for and tossed it to Satine. “Look at least take this.” He said to her. “It’s a medkit, use it to bandage up your eye or something else.” '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine raises her staff, not bothering to catch the medkit, and barely glancing down when it hit her boots. It wouldn’t do anything for what was happening, and to stay here would be vulnerable. Storm Chaser descended quickly, and all of a sudden she was flying in the air, hanging onto the staff tightly as Storm Chaser flew for cover. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed and went over to the medkit he threw. He picked it up and replaced it, then he looked at the sky as Satine flew away. He was concerned about her eye and hoped she would take care of it soon. But knowing he could do nothing at the moment he went back and checked on Grey. '''Satine Sadow: '“Faith and Begorrah!” One of Satine’s hands flew to her eye, which had suddenly began to hurt. “Son of a BITCH!” Her hand was starting to slip on her staff. Her free hand was shaking and covered in blood, and her cries caused Storm Chaser’s enormous head to turn in her direction. She couldn’t fix this in the air… but she couldn’t risk landing in a high-activity zone. “That damned witch! She was supposed to fix this!” Her fingers curl into her brow, and she grits her teeth. “Damn it, damn it, damn it…” She pats the dragon on the neck, signaling for him to descend. Her grip continued to slip until she lost it entirely about ten feet from the ground. 'Greg Ericson: '''Hearing a yell Greg turned to see Satine falling from her dragon. He began running to where she had fallen in hopes to help her. '''Satine Sadow: '''Oh Gods… it hadn’t been this painful since… oh gods… Satine staggered to her feet, grabbing her staff and tripping over her feet as she tries to get into the forest. “Need… need the powder… the powder…” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg soon came upon Satine and was surprised to see her not only standing but she was limping away, albeit clumsily towards the forest. “Good Gods,” Greg cried as he reached her. “What can I do to help you?” '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine swings the staff blindly, the blood destroying her vision. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Her voice is almost feral, like a wounded animal. She wasn’t limping so much as disoriented from the fall, and the inability to see wasn’t helping. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg quickly jumped back to avoid her spear. “Woah easy lady. I’m just trying to help you here. You just fell, from what I could tell, from somewhere around 12 feet, you can barely walk, and your eye is still bleeding. YOU. NEED HELP.” He shouted, putting emphasis on each of his last words.'Satine Sadow: '“GET AWAY!” She screamed again, swinging the staff in the direction of his voice as she continued too be into the woods. Her free had came up and pulled her hood far over her face, blocking the light for her sensitive eyes. '''Greg Ericson: '“ENOUGH!” He yelled as he managed to grab the staff mid-swing. “Why are you so insistent in refusing my help?” He asked harshly. “I know that need some kind of medical attention, you fell off your dragon, and your eye is still bleed for Gods’ sake. So why won’t you let me help!?” Greg yelled at Satine. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine drops the staff, then strikes at his neck with a knife-hand (hand is straight). It’s clear that she’s not fighting for the sake of fighting, but she’s fighting for the sake of survival… out of fear. Her eyes are completely hidden by the hood, the blood across her face making the skin look cracked. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg fell to the ground on his back as the strike hit. He began coughing and hacking until eventually he stopped breathing all together, eyes staring forever at the sky. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine looks at the body for a moment, breathing hard and raggedly. With a quick turn, she vanishes into the trees, only a small trail of blood following behind her. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg opened one eye and raised his head slightly to see if she was gone. Seeing that she was, he promptly sat up and dusted himself off. “Some of my finest acting yet.” He said as he stood. He looked down to see the illusion still looking at the sky, unmoving. “Gods that’s creepy. Okay bye to you sir.” With that the illusion faded to nothingness. “Now where did she scamper off too?” Greg asked himself. Looking around he noticed a trail of blood leading into the woods. It was small but he was able to follow it. “Hmm. Convenient.” He said as he ventured into the woods. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine had a good head start, even without the support of her staff. She knew she could retrieve it later, or that Storm Chaser would grab it. For now… now she needed cover, preferably high off the ground. There! That three had enough handholds. She didn’t trust herself with anything less at the moment. She threw herself at the tree, climbing at a surprisingly fast rate. Soon she was well hidden in the canopy, and she found a branch suitable for sitting on. She had to fix her eye… she had to… she… oh gods… her hands were shaking badly. She wouldn’t be able to fix the eye like this… Reaching into her bandoleer, she grabbed a length of rope, tying her legs to the branch. She would fall otherwise. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg realized that he had forgotten Satine’s spear and quickly retrieved the item before returning to the trail. He moved as silently as he could. He followed the trail until it stopped right at the base of a tree. Greg was confused for a moment until he looked up and saw Satine’s legs tied to the tree. He quickly hid hoping she didn’t see him. '''Satine Sadow: '''Her breaths started coming too fast, too short. She could see black spots, and she could barely keep her hands in fists. The metal claws tapped into the tree, and she was starting to see visions of the past. '''Greg Ericson: '“What the Hel is going on?” He asked, hearing her claw piercing the tree. He craned his neck hoping for a better view, but he was afforded none. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine cries out suddenly, banging her head against the tree as her body convulses. “G-gods… g-gods…. no….” She lets out a shriek of extreme pain, one hand flying to cup her bleeding eye. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg didn’t know what to do. This was far outside of the miniscule amount of first aid knowledge he possessed. All he could do was to stand and watch. Eventually he couldn’t even do that anymore, he had to look away to ensure he didn’t vomit. '''Satine Sadow: 'The panic attack had taken her completely now, there was nothing left to do but wait it out. She furtively reached for one of her earrings, somehow managing to unhook it without tearing her lobe. It slips from her hands and falls to the ground, eliciting an audible curse from her shaking lips. Category:Season 4 Category:Events